This invention relates to diapers or other sheet material, having moisture absorbent material, and more particularly to a humidity or moisture indicating diaper or similar moisture absorbing material.
The early detection of moisture within diapers is an important factor in maintaining sanitary and healthful conditions for babies and others who cannot control their elimination processes. This is especially true for persons having sensitive skin, particularly to acid within the urine.
Under normal conditions moisture within a standard disposable, or re-usable, diaper is not observed for a considerable length of time. It is usually necessary for a person to feel the inside of a diaper with his fingers to determine if moisture is present.
Moisture indicating devices for detection of moisture within diapers are well known in the art as illustrated in the Baker U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,654 and the Eidus U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,685. The Baker patent discloses finely divided water-soluble dye particles freely disposed between the outer transparent, water-impervious sheet material and the inner absorbent material. The Eidus indicator includes an elongated wicking strip fixed to a surface of the diaper and projecting laterally therefrom, with a moisture sensitive, color-changing agent on the projected end portion of the indicator strip.